A Yankee and a Brit: Outtakes
by Smurf213
Summary: The outtakes from my story A Yankee and a Brit! There aren't very many, but enjoy them all the same!


**A/N: Okay, here it is! There's not a lot, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I'm kind of glad some of this stuff didn't make it into the story, to be honest.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**From chapter 16:**

We teased her for a while longer, but soon the topic moved in other directions. When she started arguing with Carly about whether or not Puddlemere would win the Cup, I took the opportunity to whisper to Jane, "By the way she's acting, I'm guessing she's waiting to be proposed to."

Jane nodded. "Better owl him soon, Lin," she muttered. "She's getting antsy."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?" Ary roared at us. "AGREE WITH YOUR FRIEND HERE?"

I groaned. "CARLY!"

Carly sniggered. She had charmed her shirt to read 'Puddlemere forever!'

The other patrons in the bar moved closer to us to see what was going on, and, before I could react, suddenly were shoving us around, shouting obscenities at us. Carly began laughing maniacally, and threw the first punch

I cursed as wands were forgotten, and human fists were drawn instead. I tried dodging the rather burly woman snarling at me. "Look, my _friend _is a Harpy! Our other friend's just being an ass! Is this really that big of a deal?"

The people surrounding us turned red. "Did you just ask that? OF COURSE IT'S THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" the woman shouted at me.

I ducked her next punch and pushed her so she went flying backwards. I turned to Jane, who had jumped onto a guy's back to stop him from lunging at Carly, who was in a fist fight with yet another bar patron. "How the hell are we going to get out of this?"

She yelled something unintelligible, and someone took the opportunity to attack, seeing as how I was distracted. I groaned as I was suddenly socked in the stomach. I punched back and felt a sickening crunch. I had broken the girl's nose. "Sorry!"

She scowled and lunged, but I sidestepped and let her crash to the floor. "Not sorry about that one!"

Before I could look around, I was tackled again.

A mixture of teeth, fists, and feet later, we were backed into a corner, the crowd surging against us as Carly began singing Puddlemere's song. I kneed the man in front of me and pushed her down. "Are you insane?"

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Carly roared.

Suddenly, she went slack. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jane put her wand away. "You stunned her?"

Jane nodded and stuffed Carly into the back of a booth. "Bloody Hell, maybe they'll leave us alone now."

Ary knocked a few teeth out of a woman's mouth before she joined us. "I doubt it!"

"Thanks for sticking up for us." I noticed the black eye she was sporting.

She shrugged and kicked someone who was trying to get up off the floor back down. "I'm going to get hell for this! Carly's never to return, understand?"

Georgie stumbled towards us then, half conscious. "Oh, this is ridiculous." She pulled out her wand. "Protego!"

I caught her as she passed out. The bar fell silent, the five of us protected from the rest of the crowd. A man with a big black mustache approached us. "That's it! Out!"

"What? They instigated it!" Jane scowled furiously.

"Magic's not allowed in the bar, lass. Out!"

"But adults are allowed to beat up 4 school children?" I asked incredulously.

He simply flicked his wand and the five of us sailed through the door, landing roughly on our backsides. "And stay out!"

Carly started twitching, and Jane silently stunned her again. "That's it. We're never going anywhere with her ever again."

I tapped my wand to my nose to make sure it wasn't broken. "Agreed."

Ary stood up and swayed. "I'll go and get Eddie. I don't think we can get back to the flat on our own."

"You're right." I lowered my head down on the ground. "I'm going to be sick."

Georgie moaned and sat up slowly. "Did I pass out?"

Jane nodded. "Don't worry, though, Eddie and Ary'll be here soon to help us back to their flat." She laid her head against my shoulder. "_Merlin_."

"Let's not tell our parents what happened, yeah?" Georgie asked frantically. "They'd kill me!"

"Hello, you lot. Managed to get kicked out, did you?" Eddie beamed as he apparated with a crack.

I sighed as I launched into the story, Jane and I pulling each other up into standing positions and leaning on each other. He grinned as he picked up Carly, and Ary half-picked up Georgie. My throat was burning, and my vision was blurry, but I managed to more or less stick to the facts.

"… And _that's_ how we got thrown out."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**From chapter 31:**

She shoved me through the door way. I paled as lingerie filled my vision. "No. Oh, no. No no no no no." I insisted, trying to back out. "We've only been dating a month and a half!"

"Just give it a try, Lin. It'll be fun!"

I whimpered. Today was not turning out as fun as I had hoped. "We're going to be so late."

"It won't matter to James once he sees you in your knickers." Jane giggled.

"Once again, we've only been dating a month and a half!"

"So? Bet you Mary's already shagged Davies." Jane insistently still pushed me forward.

I looked back at her, alarmed. "They're dating?"

"Barely. They've been on two dates. But the point is that you are a young woman and sex is something natural and fun to do." Jane insisted. "And even if you don't use the lacy underthings tonight, it's still something nice to have, y'know, to make yourself feel pretty and all that."

I whimpered. "They scare me."

Jane snorted. "Only you, Lin, would be scared by something as harmless as lacy knickers. Look," she moved so we were facing each other. "If you get something, I'll get something. Deal?"

I shook her hand, but paused. "Wait, does that mean you've already done it with Swift?"

"Yes, and it was bloody fantastic." She smiled and lead us towards the assistant saleswoman. "Pardon me, but could you help us?"

The woman, who seemed to be only a few years older than Jane and I, brightened when she saw us. "Hello, lovelies. Lookin for somefink special for tonigh?"

"Oh, definitely." Jane nodded her head and pushed me forward. "Especially for her. She's never been bra shopping."

The witch brightened and turned to me. "I have, _too_," I protested.

The witch tsked and dragged me away. "Don't lie, dearie, I can see righ through you. Got a boyfriend, do you?"

I nodded and fidgeted with my necklace. She grinned and shoved me into a fitting room, eyeing me critically. She waved her wand and suddenly I was being measured. I was sure I would die of embarrassment. Jane had abandoned me to search around the store for her size. I groaned.

"You're a large, it seems." She waved her wand again and examined the tape measure. "34DD! Perfect. Your hair won't help any wif color, though. I'm finkin dark blues and light yellows, yeah?"

I nodded helplessly. She grinned again and snapped the door shut as she left me. "Won' be more than a mo', love! Name's Jen. Jus holler if you need somefink."

15 minutes later I had tried on approximately 5 different bras, all of them either a bad color or bad fit. Jen and Jane, who was done in 5 minutes, looked at my body critically. Jane sighed. "It was worth a try."

Jen smashed one fist into her other hand. "Naw, we're not givin up yet, lovelies. Never been a witch I haven't been able to fix up wif somefink." She tapped her wand to her head. "Lemme see. There's two more I can fink of. If not, I'll special order some so's we can try next week."

I turned red. "No, Jen, it's okay, really."

She waved her hand as she walked off. "Jus trust me, dearie!"

Jane leaned against the door with a smirk. I scowled at her. "We're going to be late."

"_You're _going to be late. _I'm _not the one who promised my boyfriend I'd be back at 9." She winked at me. "But it'll be worth it. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes as Jen came back, brandishing two new bras. "Got them righ 'ere! I have a _feelin, _if you know wot I mean."

"I have no idea what you mean, actually." I groaned as I turned my back to them and tried on the new bra. _At least it doesn't hurt_. I turned back around. "Well?"

Jen and Jane high-fived. "Yes, oh, James is going to love it, Lin."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll get it! Can we go now?"

Jen shoved the other bra towards me. "Won' be more than a mo'. Try that one on while's I go an find the matchin knickers, alrigh?"

I scowled at her back as I tried on the other bra. That, too seemed to fit. Jane begged me to get it, too, as I quickly changed back to what I had been wearing before the madness had begun. "Fine! If we can just go, that would be great!"

Jen lead us to the counter. "Good job, if I do say so myself. I grabbed matchin knickers for the other one, too. Like I said, I jus had a _feelin_."

I nodded and silently prayed to never be taken though this torture again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter between 41 and 42:**

**~M WARNING~**

I lurched forward, taking in my surroundings and forcing myself to calm down. My head sunk between my knees and I took several deep, gulping breaths.

All of a sudden, I was surrounded by warmth. "Shh, Lin, shhh," James murmured into my hair as he rocked me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and took several more breaths, each time breathing in the scent that was uniquely James. It was a mixture of broomstick polish, musk, and, oddly enough the same minty chocolate I could taste when I kissed him, with something underlying that was indescribable.

I stopped sobbing, but tears still flowed freely from my eyes. James pulled me into his lap and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

Another sob burst forth before I could stop it. I snaked my arms around his mouth and pulled it down to mine, needing to feel him. I turned so I was now straddling him, and my fingers wound in his hair as he began to respond.

But as I started lifting up the shirt he had loaned to me last night, he instantly stilled and clamped his hands down on mine. He pulled his face away, breathing heavily. "Lin."

I wrenched my hands from his and put them on the sides of his face. "James, _please_."

"Caroline." He looked pained, and I could feel him shifting uncomfortably under me as he began to harden. "No."

I started crying harder. "I need you," I whispered, and pressed my lips to his again. "Please."

He didn't stop me this time when I lifted the shirt up, even when I disconnected the kiss to fully remove it. His hands immediately went to my breast as I threaded my fingers through his hair again. I nipped on his lower lip and he groaned. One of his hands left my chest to cast a locking spell on the door, and a silencing spell around us. I heard Reggie and Jack shift in their sleep, but was now confident they couldn't hear us. James pulled the curtains to his bed shut.

All thoughts left my head as James deftly flipped us so I was cushioned against the pillows. I arched towards him as he moved his kisses across my torso. I raked my fingers over his back and felt the heat between my legs more urgently than I had before. I began panting, tears still leaking out from the corners of my eyes.

I brought his mouth back to mine and tried to communicate my feelings to him. He ran his hands down the sides of my body and rested at the elastic of my underwear. He broke away from me and looked into my eyes. "Lin, why-"

I kissed him again, softer this time. "I need you. I want you. I love you."

Our movements were now sweet and slow. I took my time, giving his chest open mouthed kisses as I helped him get rid of the rest of his clothing. He groaned in enjoyment, but soon became impatient. His hand found its way between my legs, and, after being brought to the brink of pleasure, felt my virginity break. I gasped as he filled me, arms winding tightly around him as I clutched his body to mine.

After what seemed like at both an eternity and mere moments later, I was nestled against James's side, gripping him tightly, coming down from the last of many orgasms. He stroked my hair and pressed a kiss to my forehead, waiting until my breathing was regulated to ask "Will you talk to me now?"

I took his free hand and intertwined our fingers. "I keep having this nightmare." I sighed and scooted so I could properly look him in the eyes. "It's wartime, and I'm forced to watch everyone I love tortured and killed in front of me." I sniffled and bit my lip, forcing my cries down my throat. "It's so real to me, James. What would I do if I didn't have you?"

He nudged my chin upwards and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "You're not going to lose me, Lin. I promise."

I sniffled again and felt a few tears slip. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"No, not at all," he assured me, rolling over so I was under him. "You want to know a secret?"

I nodded, still gazing at him.

"My dad still has nightmares about the last War," he whispered. "At home, sometimes I can hear him yelling in his sleep. It's gotten better over the years, but he still has them." He sighed and closed his eyes. "And knowing you, Lin, I'm sure that what you dream about is as close to what happened as anything I can imagine." He opened his eyes. "When did this nightmare start happening?"

"After the match," I answered softly, running a hand through his hair.

His grip on my hand tightened. "Lin, I swear, I will find those Slytherins and-"

I pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Don't. Please. I don't want you to get into trouble. Promise me you won't go looking for a fight."

He sighed and nodded, kissing me again. "If you're sure. Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded and smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh, _Merlin_, Lin." He grinned and rested his forehead against mine. "That was better than anything I've ever experienced before."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "So you're done it before?"

"Yes." He looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "Why are you apologizing? I'm glad one of us had done it before."

"So you haven't…" he trailed off, looking at me curiously. I shook my head. He smiled hugely. "Is it strange that knowing that makes me aroused?"

I took him by surprise and flipped him over. "It's only strange if you don't do something about it."

He laughed and pulled my lips down to his. "You minx. You're going to be insatiable now, aren't you?"

I answered him with another kiss, and soon we were too busy to talk.

Needless to say, we didn't get much sleep that night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Okay, that's it. These three pieces were the most coherent of all the stuff I took out and edited. I hope you liked it.**

**The sequel to 'A Yankee and a Brit' is going to have to wait a little while, unfortunately. I'm in the middle of applying for jobs and working out my school schedule next year, so it'll be a while before I can really start working on it. I don't even have a title yet :( **

**Reviews are appreciated! Especially on this particular outtakes story. I'd love to have your guys' feedback!**

**Thanks, and much love,**

**Smurf**


End file.
